


In A Spin

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [102]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Bondage, But At Least It's A Relatively Nice Demon?, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Ignores The Originals, Masturbation, Set Pre S6, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: Caroline *thought* the ritual she attempted was a bust. That is until Klaus, who turns out not to actually BE Klaus, struts out of the woods and informs her that he'll be making all her dirty thoughts come true.





	

**In A Spin**

**(Prompt: "I see that you're looking for some Halloween Klaroline prompts, so here's one for your consideration! Caroline accidentally summons the devil, who is like a genie (who knew!?) and he grants her three wishes. Catch is, she doesn't get to choose the wishes, they are her dirtiest desires. Klaus reaps the benefits." And: "mine is a combo, if that's ok. 24,25, & 19" which was bondage/restraints, blindfolds/sensory deprivation, multiple orgasms/marathon sex from the kink list prompts. Title from "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness. SMUT.)**

Juggling an armful of candles, various bowls and a couple of bulky books through the woods proves to be too much for Caroline even with the enhanced strength and coordination she'd gained once she'd become a vampire. She pauses when one thing slips, trying to rearrange her grip to prevent an avalanche, and fails. Everything tumbles to the ground, her overstuffed tote slipping from her shoulder to join the heap on the ground and she stomps her foot in frustration. The area is deserted and no one's around to observe her mini tantrum and she relishes the opportunity to vent a little. _Nothing_ had gone her way lately.

"Just great," Caroline mutters resentfully, crouching to begin picking things up. "A squishy cherry on top of the sundae of awfulness that is my life."

She roughly shoves a worn leather book into her bad, barely resisting the urge to fling it with all her strength in the woods. It had been a tree once, hadn't? Leaving it with some tree friends was practically a proper burial.

As tempting as the thought was Caroline knows her current state wasn't _really_ the book's fault. Alaric had tracked it down, passed it along to her. She'd attempted to follow the directions for a ritual it had laid out, one she'd _hoped_ would be the start of unravelling some of her most pressing problems, but it had been a bust. She'd been certain that the pages had said that one didn't need a witch to make the summoning work, that it could be done with only the correct ingredients and perfect timing, but maybe she'd translated wrong. The book had been in Turkish and while her translations had been painstaking it was _possible_ she'd missed something. She'd check again, maybe see if she could track down a native speaker. She'd give the ritual another go at the next new moon if none of her other research avenues turned anything up.

Slicing her finger open on the silver knife she'd brought with her ( _of course_ the book had said that blood was required) Caroline curses and brings the cut to her mouth. No need to waste good blood. "Ugh," she grumbles once it's healed, "Could this night get any _worse_?"

As if in answer she hears the crunch of leaves and the unmistakable thudding of a set footsteps drawing closer. Caroline rises slowly, tense and wary. Sure, she hadn't exactly been paying a whole lot of attention but there's no way someone should have been able to sneak up on her. It wasn't possible, not with the level of quiet the forest out near The Falls is at nearly 2 AM on a school night.

She hadn't even told anyone where she was going. Bonnie's gone, Elena's wrapped up in Damon angst. Stefan's MIA and both Matt and Tyler are currently breakable. Her mom would worry so Caroline has kept many of the details of her activities private, covering up the possibly dangerous bits with sunny smiles and smooth misdirection. Alaric could have been A+ backup but he had been annoyingly patronizing about her quest to break down the line of Traveller magic around Mystic Falls. And, if Caroline's entirely honest, she's just not that comfortable in his presence. She makes sure they meet in public places even if it would be easier to go to his office. It's hard for her to forget that afternoon he'd spent torturing her, even if it hadn't been entirely _him_.

The footsteps draw closer, her visitor is making no attempt to be stealthy, and Caroline's kind of regretting not leaving _some_ form of breadcrumb.

She squints, vision sharpening as her human features recede. She makes out the shape of a body first, lean hipped and slightly broader through the shoulders, unmistakably male. She prowls forward a step, rests her weight on the balls of her feet, fangs bared and the knife that had cut her clutched in one hand. The figure disappears behind a clump of trees and Caroline takes it as an opportunity, speeding in his direction.

She stays low, hitting him hard and pinning him to a tree, knife to his throat.

A _familiar_ throat, leather cords and medallions wrapped around it, two moles that she remembers kissing visible on either side of her blade. She lets out a relieved breath but quickly shakes herself. _That_ was not the appropriate reaction. She pushes away from him roughly, "Klaus?" she shrieks. "What are you _doing_ here? You scared me to _death_!"

She expects a glib reply, something about how she's already dead, maybe one of those pet names he thinks is charming. A smile at the very least. She gets none of those things. Caroline is taken aback by the quizzical tilt of his head, the eyes that are more curious than warm. He remains reclined against the tree and when Klaus speaks the voice is off too. Caroline's grip on the knife tightens once more, a creeping feeling of unease filling her. His accent is entirely wrong, all rolling vowels and softer consonants, all in a patronizing tone that has her gritting her teeth in anger. "You're just a tiny baby vampire, aren't you? You smell brand new. However did someone like _you_ manage to find my book?"

She blinks, and gropes for a reply. Her suspicions confirmed, this was _not_ Klaus, and she's at a loss. Their positions are quickly reversed, the knife tossed aside, and not-Klaus' face lights up in glee. "Oh," he drawls. "This body is _fun_."

Caroline swallows, her mind racing. She needs information but something tells her to tread carefully. He might not be Klaus but he apparently has all of Klaus' speed and strength and none of Klaus' fondness for her. If he was aware of vampires he probably knew their weaknesses and could kill her in an instant if the urge struck him. "What did you do to Klaus? He's going to be pissed that you stole his body. Kind of hypocritically but I doubt he'd be cool if I pointed that out."

Not-Klaus laughs and pushes off the tree. Caroline feels the air around her move, can barely see Klaus' form as it zips around the trees in dizzying figure eights. He skids to a stop in front of her eyes bright with glee, "Not to worry, little vampire. Your _Klaus_ is safe and sound, wherever you left him. I'm just borrowing his form. Your fault. He's the hybrid, right? He's certainly kept us busy throughout the centuries. Sends us all sorts of fun new playthings. I've never met him personally but the boss man treats him a bottle of something nice every century or so. Anonymously, of course."

She knows her mouth is open, and that she probably looks like a moron, but Caroline's not sure where to start with _that_ pile of information. "I didn't _leave_ him anywhere. I haven't _seen_ him in months."

That earns her another laugh. Not-Klaus' hand rests on his chest, strokes down his body in a deliberately provocative gesture that is not helping Caroline process the weirdness of the situation. He eases into her space again, head ducking until his lips graze her throat. She goes rigid, resists the urge to gag, hands clenching around the instinct to claw and fight. "Now that's not strictly true, is it? You might not have seen him in the flesh but you see him all the time in your dreams. The ones that sneak up on you. You try so hard to jerk yourself awake when they begin, shift your mind to something that you find more… savory. But then there are the times you're already in too deep and they pull you in. You love every minute of them, curse your return to reality, but you'd never admit it. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Great. Another freaky shapeshifter with mind reading abilities. Just what she'd needed to cap off a killer summer. Why did they _always_ have to horn in on her perviest Klaus thoughts? Admittedly they were a little more frequent, and imaginative, in the months since they'd last seen each other, when she'd indulged herself in him and learned what a thousand years of experience could teach a guy. It was only natural that her mind wandered back there from time to time. She was a vampire in the midst of a godawful sexual dry spell. Caroline sucks in a breath through her clenched teeth, striving desperately for calm. "Who are you?" she manages to grit out.

Again, she gets nothing but an infuriatingly superior smile. "You summoned me. Shouldn't you _know_?"

She feels a momentary burst of excitement. So the ritual _had_ worked. Maybe she'd been reading things wrong. "You're going to answer my questions about Traveller magic?"

Not-Klaus snorts, "I _could_ but that's not my particular area of interest. I grant wishes. Of a sort."

"Like a genie?" Caroline blurts out incredulously. It sounds insane but so have a lot of things post death by suffocation. If this guy, whoever or _whatever_ he was, could grant wishes then all her problems could be solved. Poof, magical barrier gone. Poof, Bonnie back to the land of the living. Hell, she'd even be super freaking generous and poof Damon back too so Elena would stop moping and Stefan would go back to his usual level of morose.

She hears a noise, mockingly sympathetic, watches Not-Klaus shake his head, eyes bright with mischief. "Poor little vampire. You should be careful about messing with things you cannot understand. Some of my cohorts would happily peel your flesh from your bones for daring to disturb them with your pesky questions. They'd bathe you in blood, let it grow back, and try it again. For _decades_."

Caroline swallows harshly, the gulp audible in the stillness of the forest. She hates that her voice quavers, "But you don't do that, right?"

"Not often," Not-Klaus chirps and Caroline hopes it's meant to be reassuring. "I deal with desires. Of the carnal variety. Those secret thoughts that have you hopping out of your too empty bed at night and diving into an icy cold shower because you know if you touch yourself you'll say his name when you come and that will make it so much more difficult for you to shove down all of your complicated, loathsome, gut churning _feelings_. I'm here to help."

Her eyes widen in surprise and she fights down a hysterical laugh. "What, you're going to take away my sex dreams? Because I gotta tell you, I can deal with that. I'll probably get more research done if my sleep schedule isn't such a mess, so…"

She stills when Not-Klaus touches her once more, strokes his fingers along the line of her throat, expression indulgent. "I can't take away your dreams. I can only make them real. Maybe then you'll no longer fear them, hmm? Running from your desires hardly seems productive. You seem like a bright girl, Caroline. Ambitious. Think of what you could do if you stopped being so afraid. "

"What?" Caroline sputters, cringing back from the touch. "I have zero interest in screwing some creepy stranger wearing a Klaus-suit, thank you very much."

He shakes his head. "You're very pretty but you're not my type either. You'll figure it out in time."

Not acceptable. "What does that mean?" Caroline presses.

"Only that I am satisfied with our bargain and your offerings. You might be a young thing but a vampire's blood is still more useful than a humans. Might I suggest you clear your schedule for the next New Moon? And the two after that. Wouldn't want to make your loved ones suspicious. They're so quick to condemn you, aren't they? I can't help but wonder why you care so much."

Caroline's eyes narrow and it takes great effort to maintain her politeness, "You might be able to see into my head but you don't _know_ me."

"Perhaps not. But do they?"

Caroline searches for a response, finds that words in her friend's defense are hard to find. Not-Klaus lifts his hands, takes a step backwards. "Food for thought, little vampire." He melts into the shadows with a final wiggle of his fingers before she can say anything else, and she clamps her teeth tightly to force herself not to call him back.

She has questions but she's certain that getting answers from _him_ would be more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

Caroline had tried, really _really_ hard, to push the weird encounter with Not-Klaus out of her mind and go about her business. She'd stood stock still after he'd left, squinting into the darkness and straining her ears, half wondering if the lack of sleep and steady diet of blood bags, coffee and peanut M &M's had conspired to make her hallucinate.

 _Why_ would she have hallucinated some mysterious weirdo impersonating Klaus Caroline had no idea but she'd told herself that there _had_ to be a logical explanation. She'd sped home once she'd determined that the forest was truly deserted and gone back to the book Alaric had given her. The one where she'd found the ritual in the first place. It was something he'd gotten from an old hunter acquaintance, a mish mash of journal entries in half a dozen languages. She'd decided to start at the beginning, kicked herself for not doing it sooner. She'd only translated the first bit of each section, had run with the one that seemed the most promising.

Her rough translations (what had people even _done_ before the internet?) only added to Caroline's self censure. Each sentence squashed her faint hope that she'd been imagining her encounter with Not-Klaus further. She'd gotten through about a third of the book before exhaustion had overtaken her and she'd crashed, bent into an uncomfortable heap on her couch. In the morning, groggy and stiff, she'd been shocked that she'd even been _able_ to sleep, the knowledge that she was in way over her head sitting heavy and suffocating in her chest as she continued to work on the entries the journal contained.

The book detailed demon encounters. She read of bargains that could be made if one was truly desperate though the pages were filled with all sorts of alarming warnings about how such a thing should be an absolute last resort and that there could very well be awful, life ruining consequences.

Yeah, that definitely would have been good to know _before_ Caroline had done the ritual.

She'd had to stop and pace around her apartment for a good long while to calm down once the knowledge had begun to sink in, hands shaky and breath coming out in frantic pants. Freaking demons were apparently real, hell and the devil actual _things_. Why had no one thought that was pertinent info?! She and Alaric were going to have serious words both about this particular bit of info withholding and about his attitude regarding her research. His vaguely sympathetic humoring of her was going to have to stop and his willingness to _help_ greatly improved. Caroline needed everything he could get her and she needed it yesterday.

Caroline had even considered calling Klaus because surely, of all people, _he_ would know about this? Would maybe be willing to offer a couple of tips and tricks for navigating the situation she'd bumbled her way into? She'd stared at his number in her contacts list for a _long_ time but in the end she'd been too much of a coward to connect the call. If he knew about demons he'd likely have taken the time to dig deep. Klaus wasn't the type of person who liked to be surprised. He could help her, yes, but then she'd have to confess which kind of demon she was tangling with, the situation she'd gotten herself into, and Caroline had no idea how to go about explaining _that_ without _also_ explaining how it related to Klaus.

Talk about awkward.

She'd been determined to fix the mess she'd made all by herself.

Problem was her new demon friend was completely resistant to Caroline's attempts to sit down and chat, work out their issues without involving Klaus. She hadn't been able to find a name, only a drawing or two, and various passages confirming that yep, there was a particularly tricky demon who did specialize in granting sexual fantasies. Apparently he'd caused quite the stir throughout history. Respectable society types who summoned him looking for a thrill weren't so good at going back to stiff and proper lights off partially clothed sexual encounters after meeting him and having their dirty thoughts and curiosities made into reality.

Caroline could kind of relate. Orgasms had been scarce for her lately, the few hook ups she'd attempted mostly unsatisfying. She'd chalked it up to them being human and easily exhausted. She'd mostly resigned herself to taking care of her own needs unless until she happened across a handsome supernatural type.

In various journals Alaric had procured Caroline had read several tales of wives confined to asylums and unmarried daughters sent to convents after their encounters with the demon Caroline had met. They'd made her super grateful to have been born in the 21st century and all the more determined to weasel her way out of the deal she'd accidentally made.

She'd tried various things the book spoke of to attempt to open the lines of communication, had even tried to get a witch to help her (no such luck because the only witches she knew, Liv and Luke, were still a little pissed that Caroline had temporarily killed Luke that one time, oops). She'd made zero headway, had taken to obsessively checking the moon tracker app she'd installed on her phone, hoping against hope that she could return to the spot she'd used at The Falls on the new moon, replicate the ritual exactly, and somehow explain that nope, she really didn't need to act out her naughty fantasies.

At all. Ever.

She's been mentally rehearsing her speech for weeks, running through it in her head for the bajillionth time as she makes her way to her car, arms once again full of books and bowls and ceremonial representations of the elements. She's even talking to herself, hyper focused on her mission. Just like before she feels something in her arms begin to shift but Caroline keeps moving. "Nope, not today," she grits out.

She thinks she hears a laugh, soft and mocking, before her burden is suddenly gone, leaving her arms held stiffly out in front of her. Caroline freezes and whirls, scanning the small parking lot next to her building.

The laugh sounds again, slightly louder and she squeezes her eyes shut. "This isn't funny!" she exclaims. "I just want to talk!"

She gets no answer, not a verbal one anyway. Just a momentary spell of dizziness that leaves her swaying on her feet. When Caroline opens her eyes she can't see anything, a swathe of silky fabric wrapped around her eyes. She feels warm and the air is still enough that she's certain she's no longer outside. She's also no longer _dressed._ She'd been wearing jeans and comfy boots, a jacket layered over a sweater, and now she feels downy soft sheets brushing against the bare skin of her back and legs.

She's also flat on her back, arms and legs spread wide and _bound_. She hears a soft thunk, thinks something was dropped onto a thick carpet. She hears leather creak and presses her lips together, knows she's turned a shade of pink that's probably close to neon.

Someone's in the room with her and Caroline has a damn good idea of exactly who it is.

A throat clears, a few footsteps sound as a person draws closer. A throat is cleared, "This… is certainly an interesting development. And here I thought I was in for a quiet _solitary_ night. Hello, Caroline."

She tries not to visibly cringe, attempts to subtly pull at the ribbons that are wrapped around her wrists. If the lingerie she's wearing is anything like the pieces she wears in her fantasies they reveal far more than they conceal. "Klaus," she begins, attempting to sound nonchalant, "I can explain."

The noise he makes is amused though it's quickly cut off. Caroline feels the brush of his fingertips on her forehead and finds herself blinking up at him once he's pushed the blindfold aside. Her eyes drift down over his bare torso, linger on the sweatpants that sit low on his hips. He hadn't been kidding about the quiet night in and she shakes herself, forces her eyes to snap back to his. He's watching her calmly, though she doesn't miss the tiny bit of heat that's kindled in his expression. She fights the urge to squirm in response. "Explain how you somehow managed to appear in my bed, right before my eyes? I look forward to hearing your tale." He reaches to run a finger over her wrist, a gleam of intrigue in his eyes, "And wearing such… accoutrements."

She closes her eyes and tries to shove her embarrassment aside. "Yeah, about that. You maybe wanna help me out?" She tugs at the freakishly strong ribbon but it's useless no matter how much she strains.

"Of course," Klaus' hand wraps around the fabric and he yanks, a look of annoyance settling across his face when it doesn't budge. He pulls harder, the muscles in his arm growing taut. A brief image of her teeth sinking into his skin flits across her mind and the warmth she's feeling increases. Luckily, Klaus' attention is focused elsewhere. He's moved on to attempting to snap the wooden bedframe but it too resists his strength. He appears thoughtful when he pulls back, folds a leg below him and sits on the bed. "I think I'm going to need that explanation first, love."

Caroline blows out a breath, rests back against his pillows with a pained groan. "I _really_ hate my life right now."

"Funny, because I don't know that mine has ever been quite so fantastic." She narrows her eyes in a glare but Klaus only smiles. His eyes skim over her body, a flicker of hunger darkening the blue of his eyes. "However, I'd always planned for you to be tied to my bed _willingly_ so let's deal with whatever witch sent you here, hmm? It's been awhile since I've killed anything challenging."

"It wasn't a witch," Caroline informs him. Klaus' brows rise, waiting for her to continue.

Ugh, this part was going to be _the worst._

"I kind of, sort of, summoned a demon type thing. Accidentally. Mostly."

Klaus goes still, stiff and stone faced, but Caroline can feel the anger pulsing from him. He's silent for agonizingly long moments, his tone carefully controlled once he manages to form words, "Why would you _do_ such a thing, Caroline?"

She's pretty sure he'd be less than pleased with her reasoning, he'd never been shy about his mystification regarding her attachment to Mystic Falls or her friends, so she skips it. She didn't think her motivations were all that relevant anyway. "Oh, good, you know about them."

Klaus sighs impatiently, "Bargaining with demons was an avenue I explored to find Katerina and dispose of my father. I never completed one as I was not fond of what they required of me in return."

Caroline supposed that made sense. "Well, luckily this one only needed my blood and he's already got that."

"And what did you receive in return?" Klaus asks. There's something speculative in the words, and his eyes drift lower again, lingering on her breasts. Caroline peeks down, is unsurprised to see that her nipples are clearly visible behind the fine black lace of the bra she wears. Klaus' tongue darts out to trace his lower lip and Caroline's abs clench in response.

She'd bet he had a damn good idea of what the demon had gifted her with but he wants her to _say_ it.

He'd seemed to like hearing her in the woods. Pleas, demands, begging. They'd all fallen from her lips and Klaus had been greedy for more, teasing her with too light touches, the barest brushes of his mouth, low voices promises of what he would do to her, until she'd been hoarse and mindless, reduced to panting out his name as she clawed at his skin.

God, she wished there was a way to sugar coat this. Caroline had put two and two together. If Klaus couldn't release her with a full deployment of hybrid brute strength it stood to reason there was only one way she was getting loose and getting home. And _maybe_ a tiny voice had begun to whisper that she should take this opportunity and run with it. She'd occasionally regretted cutting off all contact and this was kind of a loophole, wasn't it? Plus, she'd been freaking teleported thousands of miles. She might as well get _something_ out of the experience.

"Well, I thought I was going to get tips and tricks about how to deal with my current life and death dramas but instead…" she looks down meaningfully at her barely clothed body and then over to Klaus hoping that will be enough of a hint.

Klaus, characteristically, seems determined to make life difficult for her, "Instead?" he prompts, a hint of a smirk curling his mouth.

The noise she makes resembles a growl and Klaus' lips press together like he's trying not to laugh. "Stop playing dumb, Klaus. I am tied to your bed wearing the kind of lingerie that costs an arm and a leg and looks trashy as hell. What exactly do you _think_ is happening here?"

Klaus leans over, planting on of his arm on the far side of her body and leaning down slightly to meet her eyes. "I _think_ that you have a delightfully naughty imagination, Caroline. I suspected it though our interlude in the woods was far too brief for me to really explore the things that arouse you. I also think that I'm now being given the opportunity to rectify that unfortunate state of affairs. Tell me, am I correct?"

He shifts closer, head dipping as his eyes drift down to study her lips.

Caroline draws in a shaky inhale, "That's about the gist of it, yeah."

His lips brush hers before drifting down her throat, "We have to fulfill your fantasy?"

She shudders when he presses a kiss to her skin, teeth scraping over her throat. "I think so? Honestly, I was a little weirded out that the demon was wearing your face. He was annoyingly cryptic."

He hums, and his next words come out deeper, a hand shifting to trace her side as he drags his lips down her sternum. "Tell me about this fantasy, Caroline."

His thumb sneaks just under her panties, tracing the hollow below her hipbone. Caroline shifts restlessly, arching her hips to encourage his hand to move _lower_. Her body's completely onboard and has been for a while from the heat and wetness she can feel gathered between her thighs. She barely hears his question and Klaus kisses the space between her breasts, stubble scraping over the skin that spills over the cups of her bra. "I'm waiting," he murmurs. "How does this go in your mind, Caroline? Do you want me to tease you? Push you to the edge of your sanity but not let you come until your need is nearly painful?"

Caroline shakes her head, a touch frantically. "I'm not really into torturing myself in my fantasies."

Klaus' laugh is low, and he snaps the front of her bra with one quick movement. "Hey!" she protests, "I was hoping to keep that."

Klaus ignores the admonishment, licking over her nipple before rolling it gently between his teeth. Caroline gasps at the sparks it sends shooting through her, head digging back into the pillow. He pulls back and looks up at her, eyes dark. "Torture," he rasps, "is relative. Think of how good it could feel once you finally got to let go. All that buildup, the exquisite tension in your body. How hard do you think you could come for me, Caroline?"

She swallows hard knowing she probably _will_ think about it. Later.

Klaus smiles and shifts over her in one smooth motion, head dropping once more to allow his mouth to toy with her nipples. He's leisurely about it, switching sides until they're both aching peaks and she's got a few fading red marks staining her skin. Caroline moans under the onslaught, straining against the ties that limit her movement. Klaus has his weight on his knees and forearms, only allows the lightest press of his body against hers and it's _killing_ her.

"Klaus," she hisses out, "I need…"

He pushes himself off of her, sitting back on her knees, eyeing her contemplatively, "You don't dream about delayed gratification."

She digs her nails into her palms, forcing herself to focus, "I never _have_. There's always _plenty_ of gratification, trust me."

Klaus eyes light up and his hands come to lightly rest on her thighs. "How many times do I need to make you come, Caroline? So that we can truly check this one off your list?"

She tries to think but he makes it difficult, palms gliding up the muscles of her thighs. His thumbs tease the smooth inner curves and trace the joint where her torso begins. Caroline twitches, another stab of lust hitting her low in her belly. She takes a deep breath, tries to steady her nerves, "I've never actually counted. You always start with your hands."

He moves, a single fingertip tracing along her slit, a gentle brush that isn't nearly enough. Her hips arch up but she can't get much height, the ribbons at her ankles holding her down. She swallows back a whine, clenching her teeth together. "Do I?" Klaus asks. "I suppose that's as good a place to start as any."

Her mouth falls open around a gasp as she hears a tear and her panties meet the same fate as her bra. She can't even lament the death of the second most expensive piece of lingerie she's ever owned because Klaus eases a finger inside of her, beginning to pump slowly as he makes firm circles over her clit with his thumb. His eyes drop down and Caroline's follow, watching as his hand becomes soaked with her wetness, listening to the slick sounds as he touches her. They'd been rushed and frantic in the woods but this is different, _better_. He seems intent on learning what she likes, varying the pressure of his thumb and curling the finger he's fucking her with. Her thighs begin to tremble, jerky little spasms each time he rubs that spot inside of her just so, her heartrate climbs slowly, hips shifting as much as possible to ride his hand. She moans when he adds a second finger, clenching down against the extra fullness in relief. The ache in her belly tightens, and she strains against the ribbons holding her down, wanting to _touch_ him.

She cries out as the tension snaps, vision going hazy as her nerves go haywire. Klaus works her through it, his wet fingers prolonging the ripples of pleasure as his low words of encouragement and praise drift over her. Her limbs feel like jelly and she sinks into the bed with a sigh as her eyes drift shut in bliss.

Her laziness is short lived, back arching as Klaus leans down to lick at her entrance, a soft noise of enjoyment coming from him. It vibrates against her sensitive folds and she shivers, eyes snapping open to stare at him questioningly. He grins, flashing double fangs, and the dark promise in the curve of it has Caroline biting the inside of her lip to keep from moaning.

It so wasn't fair that he could turn her on with a _look_.

"You mentioned that I always _start_ with my hands," he says, sounding enviably controlled. Caroline can see his cock straining the front of his lounge pants, the slight sheen of sweat that's built up across his chest, so she knows he's not at all unaffected. "Am I to surmise that I continue with my mouth? I remember you had a bit of a fondness for it."

She can't even be mad about the smugness because he immediately dives down and wraps his lips around her clit, tongue flicking rapidly over the trapped bundle of nerves, and she thrashes against her bonds in response. She whimpers when her pulls back and turns to press a kiss to her thigh. He speaks softly, tone a silky temptation, "Shh, love," he croons. "Just settling my plans. I'll use my mouth until you're screaming for me. I've dreamed of your taste. Then my cock until you can't think. I'll miss your thighs wrapped around me but there's always next time. I do believe we've more of your fantasies to explore, yes? Demons are so fond of their threes."

God, Caroline doesn't even want to _think_ about that, consider what they could possibly _be_. She has way more than three and she'd definitely need to make a list, at least _attempt_ to mentally prepare herself.

Klaus, sensing her wandering thoughts, nips at her thigh. "Then we'll start again, hmm?" he taunts. "It's possible six will do it, but perhaps not. I'm perfectly fine with going again, and again, until we've completed this fantasy to your satisfaction. You're so pretty when you're falling apart for me, Caroline, and I know you prize a job well done."

She rolls her eyes, beginning to get impatient with his speechifying. Klaus really did like the sound of his own voice. And while she did too her body needed a little less talk and a lot more action. "Well," she drawls tauntingly, "that's true. I also believe that the only way to get a job done right it to do it yourself, if we're tossing out clichés. And since I can't exactly _do it_ myself right now…"

Klaus' smile is slow and a touch feral, "That almost sounds like a challenge. I'll gladly help you out, sweetheart. And maybe, just maybe, you'll show me how _you_ do it yourself next time."

It's entirely possible, Caroline knows. Her fantasies are many and varied and sometimes this particular scenario is reversed and she relishes the opportunity to make Klaus beg. And there's another one, somewhat related, that she's particularly fond of, that she could fulfill right now. "You first," she murmurs challengingly, raising an eyebrow and raking her gaze down the tensed muscles of his abs.

Klaus complies immediately, shoving down the waistband of his sweats and wrapping his hand, the one still slick from being inside her, around his cock. He strokes himself slowly for several moments under her rapt gaze. Her hands twist in the ribbons, needing something to hold on to, her clit beginning to ache from neglect. She attempts to press her thighs together, toes curling in frustration because she can't. Klaus groans, his eyelids drifting shut, the line of his shoulders going tense as his hand moves more quickly, the motions roughening. She studies him greedily, committing the details of his blissed out features to her memory, wishing she could trace the relaxed line of his mouth with her tongue, bite down and draw a little blood.

Hopefully the next time will be more conducive to kissing, Caroline thinks, though she also intends to drink from him. No fantasy is complete without the memory of how good his blood tastes on her tongue. He stills suddenly, hand tight around the base of his cock, a faint shudder wracking his frame. She's about to ask him what's wrong when he moves, settling between her thighs on his elbows, blowing a stream of air across her sticky folds. "I'll come when I'm inside you," he grits out, right before he licks her open.

If she'd had any objections there long gone in under ten seconds. Klaus was right, damn him. She _did_ like his mouth.


End file.
